Her Official Spider Catcher
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: "AAeEERRrgHHh!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped up onto the sofa, creating as much distance as she could between her and the creature crawling its way across the floor towards her. NaLu Fluff - NatsuxLucy - OneShot


**Heyyy guyyssss I got suddenly inspired to write this when a giant fucking spider attack me in my loft the other day! (It was terrifying… (/o_o)/ )**

 **But yeahhh so enjoy a little bit of NaLu fluff and a slightly terrifying experience! If ya like it please leave a review! I always appreciate them! (I'm sorry this probably isn't the best, but I wanted to upload it anyways ^_^)**

* * *

"AAeEERRrgHHh!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped up onto the sofa, creating as much distance as she could between her and the creature crawling its way across the floor towards her.

She grabbed the nearest things to her, which happened to be the five small cushions she had placed on the sofa earlier that day, and began frantically throwing them at the floor attempting to stun the creature long enough for her to craftily dispose of it.

Somehow, the creature managed to weave its way in and out of Lucy's ammo flying towards it while still creeping towards her.

' _NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo'_ Lucy chanted silently to herself as she jumped from one piece of furniture to the next, trying to avoid stepping on the floor.

While doing so, she tried to keep in mind that there was a certain dragon slayer and his small blue companion fast asleep on _HER_ bed, (curled up in a rather adorable way) so tried to do her best not to wake them up.

Lucy clambered onto the chair by her desk after jumping from her small coffee table, leaving it lying on its side on the floor with several mugs on the floor beside it, none of them chipped luckily.

She perched herself onto the desk, creating more distance between her and the floor, before grabbing her spare pens, pencils and scrap pieces of paper she had managed to scrunch up and threw them at the floor while quietly squealing to herself.

After a while, the creature stayed relatively still in one corner of the room and was far enough away from Lucy to try and make her escape to the kitchen, which she pulled off.

She almost instantaneously leapt off the desk, causing it to rattle against the wall slightly, and sprinted to the kitchen where she kept her eye on the creature to check it wasn't moving or was in the same place, which luckily it was.

"Okay Lucy. You can do this. It's fine, you've dealt with them before, granted none were ever this big as you couldn't hear them moving before and with this one you can.. nonono you're fine, you're fine." She sighed and held her hand up to her head.

"Damn it, I should've made someone who could get rid of these things move in with me so I wouldn't have to deal with this.. on this front my dad was right that I wouldn't be able to live alone.."

Lucy kept talking to herself for a few minutes and drabbled on for a further five minutes how she should look into getting someone to move in with her so they could permanently help her with these problems.

After realising the situation at hand again, she gave herself a few more minutes of pep talking and preparation before grabbing a large cup out of her closet which she could trap it in (her least favourite one may she add, just so she could have an excuse to go out and buy another one because she certainly wasn't going to use this one again after this!) and stepped out of her kitchen.

Her eyes flew to the place she saw it last, but it wasn't there.

It was gone.

"No.. crap.." Lucy said to herself, fading out while beginning to panic as she slight the slight pitter-patter of tiny feet getting ever so slightly closer to her right.

She looked down and sure enough there it was. Big, black, course hairs covered its eight legs and body; it stopped just before meeting her right foot giving Lucy the time to screech and run in the opposite direction to clamber onto ta chair.

Not only did it follow her the whole way, but it also almost kept up with her.

"Oh my freaking Mavis.. why is this thing so fast?!" It stopped just in front of her and she froze in fear, the scene in front of her almost playing in slow motion, a single leg moving at a time, taking a painfully long time to climb up the chair leg.

Lucy was so focused on watching the terrifying creature she didn't notice that the dragon slayer previously sleeping had stirred when she screeched before, and was rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"Lucy..? What are you doing?" He shot her a questionable look when a look of absolute terror crossed her face as she felt hair brushing against her toes.

No matter how much she willed her foot to flick the thing off, she couldn't. It was almost as if Evergreen had turned her to stone again, that was how petrified she was.

"N.N… .. please g..get this thing off me.." Her voice cracked halfway through the sentence and her eyes only widened in panic when she felt it crawl up and over her ankle making its way up her leg. "S..s..s..spi..spider.. off.. pleassee.." She shut her eyes tight and hoped Natsu would help her.

Natsu gave a slight sigh as he stood up and made his way over to her calmly before swiping the spider off her leg just before it crawled up her skirt. Lucy collapsed to sit on the chair as she saw Natsu had it trapped in his hands clasped shut.

"Thank you. So SO much." She sighed, gained her composure and began tidying up the awful mess she had made earlier, hating to see her room like that. She was so engrossed in picking up all of her 'ammo' off of the floor, she didn't realise Natsu had already disposed of the spider out of the window, nor did she notice the evil glint in his eyes that matched the smirk he held on his face.

Natsu clasped his hands shut again, as if he was still holding the spider and walked over to Lucy's crouching form.

"So, Luce, where did you want me to put this?" He held his hands towards her and she backed away slightly before standing up, eyeing his hands and wincing in disgust at the thought he was still holding it.

"Umm.. anywhere but here.. please?"

"So you don't want me to do this then?" Natsu's smirk grew larger as he quickly moved closer to her and 'threw the spider he was holding' at her.

"KYYYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed louder than she had before and jumped backwards into the wall behind her. It took her a few seconds to process that he hadn't actually thrown the spider, but it was Natsu's puffed cheeks and sudden burst of laughter that gave it away. Lucy shook from a mixture of both fear and anger coursing through her.

"AHAHAHAHA- Ohmigosh Luce! You should AHAHAH- have seen your face- AHAHA!" He almost doubled over in laughter and Lucy felt her face heat up, at the embarrassment of realising it was a prank.

"YOU!" She threw herself at him ready to give him one of her famous Lucy Kicks or even trying out a new Lucy punch or something, but to her surprise he just caught her and held her still in a.. a hug?

"Natsu! Wha.. what are you doing!?" It only made her angrier that he was apparently stronger than her so she couldn't move. "Hey! Let go! I'm trying to be angry at you!"

Lucy tried desperately to push herself out of his grasp, but in response he only chuckled slightly and held her closer and tighter, before replying softly.

"Baka." It took Lucy a couple of second to process what he said, but when she did her anger only grew even more if that was possible.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAKA!?" She flailed around even more than she did before, and just as she thought she was able to escape his arms, he held her at arms distance in front of him.

"You're a baka because why would you need someone to move in permanently when you already have me to help you?" She stopped struggling and looked at him, searching his face, trying to tell whether or not he was joking around again.

"Well.. because you don't actually live here? You just break in every so often.." She looked to the left and felt flushed as she realised she had made a huge fool of herself especially if he was asking her something serious.

Natsu cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face to look at him. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Why was he being so serious? He was never this serious? He was Natsu, for crying out loud!

His eyes flicked to the side slightly, avoiding looking at her for a few seconds while a dusting of pink made itself apparent over his cheeks. Lucy's cheeks flushed at the thought of Natsu even being able to blush. _'What the heck?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey.. I could.." He started talking, but didn't finish.

"Could what? You know if you're going to start your sentences you might as well finish them." Lucy pushed him to continue talking.

Natsu took a deep breath, looked her in the eyes and leaned in to, what seemed like, her lips before brushing past them and resting his head on her shoulder. _'Wow, that was a close one, I thought he was going to kiss me, ahah.'_ Lucy thought to herself as her heart pounded.

"Urgh.. this is so embarrassing.." Natsu spoke into Lucy's shoulder. "I can't say it if you're looking at me.." Before Lucy even had time to protest Natsu loosened the scarf around his neck and blindfolded her with it.

"Natsu, what's embarrassing? Why have yo-" Her voice was silenced by something soft yet equally coarse pushing itself against her lips, before her lips were then covered by something she only assumed was Natsu's hand, stopping her from talking. Not that she would have been able to reply after that anyway.

"I could move in here. Or we could.. we could both move into another place together. Then you wouldn't have to worry about things like this happening or anything like that.. you would be safe because ei would protect you! And you could always be warm because I know you always say you get cold at night or in the winter." Okay he was just rambling now.

"And you could always make us food and give fish to happy and you wouldn't have to worry about rent because we would both be paying it and- wait no Lucy don't take off the scarf!"

Giggling to herself, she ignored him and took off his scarf and wrapped it round his neck to pull him closer to her so they're foreheads were against one another and Natsu turned a darker shade of pink than his hair, realising that he had basically confessed to her.

"Natsu. Why didn't you just ask sooner, jeez." His eyes widened as she pulled herself up to his height so she could press her lips against his.

Though shocked at first, he melted into the kiss enjoying the softness of her lips and the strength of her vanilla and strawberry scent reaching his nose. She pulled away first leaving Natsu leaning towards her craving another, before his mouth stretched into a grin.

"Well I would have if I knew that's how you would react." He pulled her into a tight hug and she returned it. "What d'ya say we go on a big job tomorrow so we have enough jewels to pay for a new place?" Lucy only nodded into his hug and hummed a slight yes in reply.

* * *

Little did the two know, they're little moment was being captured by a certain blue feline on a direct lacrima to the one and only Mirajane whose eyes lit up, almost as if she had stars in them.

' _Yeshh.. yeshhh.. Lots of fish for me tomorroowww..'_ Happy thought to himself.

Natsu and Lucy would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow to both Mirajane and all of the people in the guild she had forwarded the live footage to.


End file.
